


Каждый раз, когда ты умираешь

by natalehlektr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalehlektr/pseuds/natalehlektr
Summary: Ему хочется удержать тело брата подле себя, чтобы они вместе замерзли в безмолвии космоса, но у него не получается сделать для Локи даже этого.





	Каждый раз, когда ты умираешь

**Author's Note:**

> Маловнятная вариация на достаточно популярную в области фикрайтерстве структуру "пять раз, когда ..., и один раз, когда ...". 
> 
> Немного сумбурно, немного неоригинально — просто нужно было хоть как-то выплеснуть эмоции после "Войны бесконечности". 
> 
> Полноценный преслэш; романтический подтекст в отношениях присутствует исключительно в воображении автора.

**— I —**

  
  
      В первый раз Тор думает, что Локи мертв, когда они еще дети, совсем мальчишки, по мнению матери, разумеется, однако каждый из них уже умеет держать меч и проводит на тренировочной арене все свободное время, чтобы поразить отца своими умениями.  
  
      Тору дается военное дело намного легче: он старше, шире в плечах, особенно по сравнению с кажущимся тщедушным младшим братом с его тонкими по-девчачьи изящными запястьями и щиколотками, стремительно прорывающейся наружу магией, которую тот безуспешно пытается сдерживать, и нелюбовью к громоздкому оружию вроде секир и молотов. Он обращается с мечом неумело, будто не понимает, с какого края проще подойти к слишком большому кинжалу и как эту махину стоит метать, отчего их друзья постоянно подтрунивают над ним — ни один не замечает темных зеленых всполохов в глубине зрачков, вспыхивающих после каждой, казалось бы, приятельской насмешки. И даже Тор — добродушный, слишком прямолинейный Тор — лишь хлопает брата по худому плечу с чересчур остро выпирающими ключицами и предлагает пойти в библиотеку, чтобы случайно не пораниться.  
  
      — Оставь это мне, брат, — говорит он, а Локи лишь дергает уголками губ и обиженно фыркает, еще не освоивший искусство язвительных и ядовитых улыбок, настойчиво продолжая пытаться разить соломенные чучела с тем же задором и легкостью, как и брат. Ему совершенно не хочется выглядеть неумехой на фоне все умеющего Тора, пусть его кинжалы и летят всегда точно в цель, даже если он бросает их с закрытыми глазами — отчего-то кажется, что подобную меткость отец все равно не оценит.  
  
      На их первый настоящий бой приходит смотреть сам Всеотец, чей тяжелый изучающий взгляд Локи чувствует между лопатками, и стыдливо ежится, удобнее перехватывая эфес меча: ему неуютно стоять напротив самодовольно улыбающегося брата, в чьем насмешливо-сочувствующем взгляде нет ни капли сомнений в собственной победе. Это заставляет юного принца ощущать раздражение, особенно когда он смотрит на отца и понимает, что Один улыбается, и взгляд его при этом прикован лишь к первенцу.  
  
      Эго у Тора большое, как лягушка, которых они надувают ради развлечения во время игр в материнском саду, и такое же готовое лопнуть от любого тычка, так что не нужно много, чтобы заставить его взбеситься: пара насмешливых фраз, и вот лоб перерезает глубокая жесткая морщина, а не по-мальчишески сильные пальцы белеют от того, насколько сильно сжимаются на рукояти оружия. Локи кажется, что если брат выйдет из себя, то ему будет проще найти брешь в обороне, проще достать до уже начинающей обрастать плотными мускулами груди, обнаженной в разрезе тренировочной рубахи.  
  
      Он двигается, как танцует, вокруг брата, смеется над ним, но так и не наносит удар — лишь пару раз скользит притупленным лезвием на тыльной стороне ладони. Тор же размахивает мечом воинственно, словно входит в режим берсерка, и в глазах его плещется столько боевой ярости, так похожей на ненависть, что впору отшатнуться.  
  
      И Локи отшатывается, пятится назад, едва избегая удара, грозящего лишить его головы, спотыкается и перекатывается в сторону; меч вылетает из рук, падая прямо под ноги отцу, который смотрит на младшего сына с таким разочарованием, что из груди словно вышибают весь воздух.  
  
      В следующее мгновение клинок меча Тора входит в бледное тело брата по самую гарду, и Локи неловко мнется на месте, не опуская глаз — слишком страшно увидеть, как торчит из живота инородный предмет — лишь моргает часто-часто, чувствуя, как слезы начинают щипать глаза.  
  
      Сзади сдавленно вскрикивает Фригга, нарастает панический гул, в который сливается множество голосов воинов, пришедших посмотреть на бой наследников, но Локи не видит ничего перед собой, кроме распахнутых от страха глаз брата, стоящего перед ним, неспособного даже пошевелиться от шока, а после закрывает глаза, падая в заботливые объятия подбежавшей матери.  
  
      Тор проводит в кровати брата всю ночь: лежит рядом на самом краю, то и дело просыпаясь, чтобы удостовериться, что Локи еще дышит — несмотря на заверения матери и лекарей, что с юным принцем все будет хорошо, он все еще помнит, с какой легкостью клинок вошел в живую плоть и какое ликование наполнило душу в первые мгновения от осознания того, что его противник повержен.  
  
      Но Локи — брат — не враг, и он чуть не убил его: знание, от которого внутри все сжимается в плотный клубок сожалений, вины и злости на самого себя.  
  
      — Тебе стоило добить меня, — тихо говорит Локи, едва приходит в сознание поутру и отворачивается от мирно спящего под боком Тора, вновь закрывая глаза: он все еще помнит разочарованный взгляд отца, чье ликование в очередной раз было направлено лишь на старшего сына.  
  


**— II —**

  
  
      Во второй раз Тору кажется, что его брата больше нет, на поле боя. То, что должно было быть разведывательной миссией на полях Ванахейма, заканчивается засадой — Локи не может удержаться от язвительного комментария, когда всаживает в одного из агрессивно настроенных ванов мгновением ранее материализованный клинок. Он говорит, что предупреждал, что у него было предчувствие, но на него лишь шикали и называли трусом — давно ставшее привычным пренебрежение к магическим способностям младшего принца в этот раз едва не стоило им всем жизни.  
  
      — Может, ты будешь драться молча? — сквозь стиснутые зубы грубо обрывает брата Тор, раскручивая молот и снося им половину головы стоящему поблизости врагу, и Локи внезапно замолкает, лишь смотрит как-то обиженно и зло, а после с ледяной яростью в ловких движениях напряженных рук вспарывает чужую глотку, умудряясь при этом каким-то образом даже не запачкаться в крови.  
  
      Их двоих отрезает от остального отряда, и Тор чувствует спиной острые лопатки брата, прижимающиеся к его позвоночнику: их теснят, и Локи бормочет невнятные заклинания, умудряясь отражать удары, при этом не отходя от спины Тора и не открывая ее для чьего-либо подлого клинка.  
  
      Тяжелый сизый туман расползается по земле, забивается в поры, лезет в нос и рот, ухудшая видимость, однако это дает им шанс уйти подальше от заварушки, спрятаться в ближайшем подлеске. Локи едва стоит на ногах, и алая кровь, вытекающая из носа, неаккуратно мажет по верхней губе, которую он беспрестанно облизывает, а после приваливается плечом к стволу дерева и проводит ладонью по темным волосам, оставляя на них кровавые разводы.  
  
      — Ты ранен? — Тор замечает это только сейчас: неловкость скрюченной позы брата, его вызывающую опасения бледность и бурые пятна на позолоченных пластинах нагрудника.  
  
      — Ты не заметил летящий в тебя кинжал, — пожимает плечами Локи с таким безразличным видом, словно обсуждает погоду, и тут же поясняет, когда видит, как недоумение во взгляде брата постепенно начинает превращаться в бессильную ярость. — Ты сам попросил меня молчать, — язвит и вновь слизывает кровь с губ, внезапно оседая на землю, словно силы резко покидают его. Тор тут же садится рядом с братом, придерживая его за плечи, заставляя выпрямиться. Тот дышит тяжело, больше похожий на загнанного зверя.  
  
      — Я не просил этого, — беспомощно произносит Тор, пытаясь заполнить возникшую тяжелую тишину, но Локи лишь хмыкает, прикрывая глаза: болезненная ухмылка некрасиво кривит губы.  
  
      — Ты всегда был не в ладах со словами, брат, — и тихое «брат» вырывается изо рта приглушенным шепотом, когда голова неловко заваливается набок, а ладони обессиленно обмякают на коленях. Тор прижимает его к себе, взваливая бессознательное тело себе на плечи, и пытается сориентироваться в пространстве, чтобы понять, насколько далеко они от лагеря.  
  
      Локи едва успевают спасти, и Тор вновь чувствует ту же отравляющую разум вину, что заставляла его в детстве спать рядом со случайно раненным им на тренировке братом на протяжении всего предписанного лекарями постельного режима.  
  


**— III —**

  
  
      В третий раз Тор действительно верит в то, что Локи мертв: тот проваливается в бездонную воронку, образовавшуюся после разрушения Бивреста, и в его глазах можно увидеть обреченное смирение, сменившее робкую надежду прямо за мгновение перед тем, как он разжал пальцы.  
  
      Тор думает о том, как смог не заметить чужого безумия, прячущегося под привычной маской беззаботности и озорства? Как смог не понять, что его брата пожирают бесконечные внутренние демоны, вырывая кусок за куском из того, что когда-то было душой?  
  
      Тор помнит, как Локи перед своим падением смотрел на отца, тогда как сам он видел лишь отчаянное в своей печальности лицо брата — то, что предпочитал не замечать десятилетиями, и скорбь его столько велика, что он хватается за смутные предчувствия матери как за спасительную соломинку, отправляясь на поиски Локи в Мидгард, где находит его еще более безумным, чем потерял. Но живым, и в сравнении с этим все остальное теряет какое-либо значение.  
  


**— IV —**

  
  
      В четвертый раз Тор теряет Локи на безжизненных полях Свартальфхейма, и у него нет никаких причин не верить в истинность происходящего. Брат цепляется за его руки, судорожно выплевывает слова с такой скоростью, словно боится, что не успеет сказать всего, словно соревнуется в гонках наперегонки с мертвенно-пепельной серостью, стремительно захватывающей его тело, отчего Локи сливается цветом кожи с землей, на которой лежит, пропитывая ее кровью, и не думающей останавливаться.  
  
      Тор не успевает сказать, как сильно Локи ему дорог: слова застревают в глотке, и даже крик не помогает вытолкнуть их оттуда. Его ладони испачканы в крови предателя и безумца, и ему бы ликовать, но сердце едва не разрывается от горечи утраты, пока руки баюкают то, что только что было его братом, в своих объятиях.  
  
      Ему приходится оставить тело Локи на равнине, и от одной мысли о том, что его маленький братик будет лежать на мертвой земле погибшего мира в одиночестве, становится не по себе, а потому Тор срезает прядь волос, прежде чем уйти. Локи выглядит безмятежным, словно спящим, когда его лоб целует в последний — прощальный (как ему тогда кажется) — раз.  
  


**— V —**

  
  
      В пятый раз все выглядит окончательным и бесповоротным. Тор беспомощно рвется из металлических оков, когда смотрит в глаза брата: в них стоят непролитые слезы и замирает какая-то отчаянная решимость безумца, поставившего свою жизнь на чашу весов, но уже понимающего, что цена ей — ломаный грош. Локи говорит, говорит, говорит, и в его словах ложь мешается с правдой так искусно, что Тор на мгновение даже верит в то, что брат предал его в очередной бесчисленный раз.  
  
      А потом он видит, как в бледных, покрытых грязью битвы пальцах материализуется кинжал, чертовски похожий на те, которые так сильно он любил вонзать в тело самого Тора. Но Танос не Тор, а потому делает то, на что у бога никогда не хватало ни хладнокровия, ни желания: останавливает лезвие у самого горла, а после и вовсе выбивает из рук.  
  
      Локи еще пытается вырваться, и ноги его беспомощно барахтаются в воздухе, пока руки хаотично царапают золотой металл перчатки. Тору хочется отвести взгляд, но он не может заставить себя даже зажмуриться: смотрит, не моргая, словно ждет того, что представший перед взором образ расплывается зеленой рябой дымкой очередной развеянной иллюзии. Однако образ не пропадает, а звук ломаемой шеи полосует слух острозаточенным ножом, какие всегда любил его брат.  
  
      Танос говорит, что Локи на этот раз не воскреснет, и Тор кричит, давясь эхом собственного отчаяния, отражающегося от металлического намордника. Тору чертовски не хочется верить, что все закончится именно так: безжизненное серое тело на борту вот-вот разлетящегося на куски космического корабля, но отчего-то словам Таноса верит. Даже бог обмана не может обманывать смерть вечно.  
  
      Локи холодный на ощупь — наверное, сказывается йотунская природа, и Тор цепляется за металлические пластины на его нагруднике, прижимаясь ближе: окружающий мир растворяется в фиолетовом мареве, а он даже не думает пытаться спастись.  
  
      Ему хочется удержать тело брата подле себя, чтобы они вместе замерзли в безмолвии космоса, но у него не получается сделать для Локи даже этого.  
  


**— I —**

  
  
      Тор знает, что скоро умрет.  
  
      Наверное, именно так чувствовал себя отец, стоя у самого края скалы, взирая свысока в последний раз на норвежский фьорд: усталым, обессиленным, едва удерживающим части самого себя от того, чтобы дать им распасться на миллиарды мелких осколков. Наверное, он тоже отдал слишком много сил, чтобы завершить свою борьбу длиной в немыслимое количество тысячелетий, а потому уже не боялся смерти — лишь страстно ее жаждал.  
  
      Танос падает у его ног с грохотом, в лицо брызжет горячая темно-фиолетовая кровь, и Тор даже не пытается поднять секиру, кажется, намертво застрявшую в остатках того, что когда-то было челюстью титана. И боги учатся на своих ошибках, пусть и слишком поздно.  
  
      Для него уже слишком поздно — это с легкостью чувствуется, когда ноги дрожат, и Тор падает на колени, даже не ощущая боли от удара о камни. Грудная клетка вздымается с каждым разом все тяжелее, голоса вокруг превращаются в фоновый шум, чем-то похожий на жужжание пчелиного роя, а после и вовсе исчезают, будто кто-то выключает весь звук за исключением стука сердца, эхом отдающегося в висках. Глаза закрываются под тяжестью век, руки безвольно висят вдоль туловища, и накатывает такое всеобъемлющее погребающее под собой спокойствие, от которого губы сами расползаются в безмятежной улыбке.  
  
      Солнечные лучи лениво скользят по лицу, они гладят так ласково и нежно, как мать когда-то в детстве, — в другом мире, в другой вселенной — и он знает, что скоро, совсем скоро увидит и ее, и отца. И брата. Он обязательно увидит брата, чтобы сказать ему, какой же тот дурак, что полез против Таноса с кинжалом. Чтобы сказать ему, какой он сам дурак, что не понял всего раньше и не попытался ничего исправить.  
  
      — И солнце снова воссияет над нашими головами, да, брат? — тихо произносит Тор, обращаясь в пустоту, уверенный, что тот, кому он это говорит, обязательно его услышит. Ветер ерошит влажные от пота волосы, растрепанные после долгой и изнурительной битвы, и в его шорохах и свисте он слышит знакомый звонкий мальчишеский смех.  
  
      Ему ни капли не больно и совсем не страшно, когда его тело обращается в золотую пыль да алые искры, стремительно уносящиеся ввысь. Все так, как должно быть: обессиленные и уставшие боги не умирают, но уходят из этого мира по собственной воле.  
  
      Тор ощущает себя счастливым. Тор просто еще не знает того, что…  
  


_…предателям и йотунам нет места в Вальгалле._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Не претендую на оригинальность идеи с Вальгаллой: когда-то где-то на просторах интернета наткнулась на нее и подумала, что это отличный вариант для написания чего-то печального, но никак не получалось придумать, как обыграть. А тут "Война бесконечности" подвернулась.


End file.
